


The End of Cake

by SeKaYa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Rare Pairings, mostly implied relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: Eigentlich hatte er sich nur mit Severus treffen wollen, um etwas zu besprechen. Stattdessen flirtet er mit der Bedienung in einem Muggelcafé und stellt fest, dass vieles anders kommt, als gedacht.





	The End of Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Ein seltener Pairing-OS, wobei die Romantik mehr impliziert ist ... 2014 im Zuge einer Challenge zu RarePairings entstanden (wenn ich mich recht erinnere).

**_~ There's no more cake left ~_**  


* * *

_»There is no more time, even for cake._

_For you, the cake is over._

_You have reached the end of cake._ _«_

(Death in _Night Watch_, Terry Pratchett)

* * *

Regulus sah sich um und verfluchte seine Cousine – oder eher, den Mann seiner Cousine. Er hätte es gleich wissen sollen, dass Lucius ihn aufs Glatteis führte, das Grinsen war eigentlich Hinweis genug gewesen. Und der mitleidige Blick. Irgendwie war _alles_ wie ein Warnhinweis gewesen.

Aber später war man ja immer klüger.

Er hätte sich ganz einfach auf eine Eule verlassen sollen, statt Lucius zu fragen. Sicher, Lucius war mit seiner Cousine verheiratet _und_ er war mit Severus befreundet – was der Grund war, warum er ihn _überhaupt_ gefragt hatte – aber er amüsierte sich immer auf Kosten der anderen. In diesem Fall eben auf Regulus' Kosten. Und Dank ihm war er jetzt in irgendeiner ihm unbekannten Muggelgegend gestrandet, wusste weder, wie er Severus finden sollte, noch, wie er hier wieder wegkam. Es war verdammt nervig, minderjährig zu sein und sich an die Regeln halten zu müssen. Wäre er Zuhause, er hätte einfach seinen Zauberstab herausgeholt und das Problem gelöst. Hier jedoch? Seine Mutter würde es ihm danken, wenn er jetzt schon wie Sirius anfing und ihr das Ministerium ins Haus holte.

Wenn er wenigstens ein wenig Ahnung von Muggeln hätte ... aber ihm kam das meiste vor, wie von einem anderen Planeten. Und fragen? Ganz so verzweifelt war er noch nicht.

Regulus unterdrückte ein Seufzen und sah sich erneut um. Lucius hatte gesagt, dass er ihn nicht zu Severus' Wohnung schicken konnte – was eigentlich gleichbedeutend damit war, dass Lucius auch nicht genau wusste, wo er wohnte – aber ihm gleichzeitig gesagt, dass Severus ihn an dieser Straße abholen würde.

Was eigentlich nur bedeutete, dass Lucius keine Ahnung hatte, Severus eine Eule geschickt hatte, um ihn zu fragen – und Regulus sich den ganzen Zirkus hätte sparen können, hätte er ebenfalls eine Eule benutzt. Vor allem, da Severus offensichtlich keine Uhr hatte, die ihm die richtige Zeit anzeigte, denn es war bereits fünf Minuten über der vereinbarten Zeit. Und, da Regulus ja noch nicht genug gestraft war, fing es auch noch zu regnen an.

Er zog den Kragen höher und stellte sich unter die Markise eines Cafés, einen neuerlichen Blick auf seine Taschenuhr werfend. Insgeheim fragte er sich, ob Lucius ihn vielleicht angelogen hatte, was die Straße betraf. Die Straße war so ... muggelig, wie sie nur sein konnte. Hätte er nicht einfach in der Winkelgasse auf ihn warten können? Immerhin, wenn Severus ihn sowieso abholte, dann konnten sie sich doch wohl auch an einem Ort treffen, den beide kannten, oder? So, wie die Dinge standen, musste Regulus daran zweifeln, ob er überhaupt den richtigen Ort gefunden hatte.

Er suchte in seiner Tasche nach Lucius' Wegbeschreibung und studierte sie eingehend. Nein, er hatte sich nicht vertan. Es war diese Straße. Was nicht viel zu bedeuten hatte, weil die Straße eine gewisse Länge hatte. Aber er hatte gesagt _vor dem Café_ und er stand hier vor dem Café. Nun, zumindest vor einem Café, denn er hatte nicht weiter geprüft, ob es noch andere Cafés in dieser Straße gab. Unwahrscheinlich war es eigentlich nicht, aber die Idee ...

"Wollen Sie nicht reingehen?", fragte eine ältere Dame, die gerade das Café verließ. "Bestimmt wird Ihr Date drinnen warten – bei dem Wetter."

Regulus drehte sich um und starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. "D-date?", stammelte er. Allein die Vorstellung! Wie kam sie nur auf so etwas Absurdes?

Die Dame lächelte fast schon verschmitzt und spannte ihren Regenschirm auf. "So oft, wie Sie in den letzten zehn Minuten auf die Uhr geschaut haben?"

Regulus verkniff es sich, zu fragen, warum sie ihn beobachtet hatte – vor allem, da er unwillkürlich einen neuerlichen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen hatte, nur um festzustellen, dass Severus inzwischen mehr als eine Viertelstunde zu spät war. Und, wenn er darüber nachdachte, dann hatte die Frau auch irgendwie recht. Bei dem Wetter wäre es nur normal, wenn er sich _ins_ Café setzte, selbst wenn es ein Muggelcafé war. Wenn Severus vorbeikam, würde er ihn durchs Fenster sehen können.

Er sah noch einmal die Straße rauf und runter, bevor er in das Café trat.

Er war beinahe erstaunt, als er sich umsah. Es sah normal aus, selbst für Zauberer. Sicher, es fehlten die kleinen Hinweise auf Magie, an die er gewöhnt war – sich bewegende Bilder und dergleichen – aber er fühlte sich nicht so unwohl, wie er es auf der Straße getan hatte.

Das einzige Problem, das er jetzt noch hatte, war die Tatsache, dass er kein Muggelgeld besaß. Nun, zumindest nicht mehr als eine Handvoll Münzen, deren genauen Gegenwert er nicht kannte. Das hieß, er würde entweder auf gut Glück etwas bestellen müssen, in der Hoffnung, dass sein Geld reichte, oder er wurde am Ende rausgeschmissen, weil das ja ein Café und kein Wartesaal war.

Eins nach dem anderen, beschloss er. Regulus suchte sich einen Tisch, von dem aus er die Straße im Blick hatte, und zog das Menü zu sich. Die Auswahl war ... unerwartet. Er wusste nicht einmal warum, vielleicht hatte er angenommen, dass man ohne Magie einfach nicht in der Lage war, so viele verschiedene Gebäcksorten und Getränke anzubieten. Die Preise zeigten ihm jedoch auch, dass er diese Auswahl wohl nicht in Anspruch nehmen konnte.

Obwohl, warum eigentlich nicht? Wenn Severus ihn schon in einer Muggelgegend traf, wissend, dass Regulus kaum mehr als ein paar Münzen von dem Muggelgeld haben würde ... außerdem war Severus zu spät, sonst hätte Regulus sich gar nicht erst hier reingesetzt.

Und im äußersten Notfall würde es eben mit Magie gelöst werden müssen, auch wenn Regulus die Idee weniger behagte.

Sein Blick wanderte über die Kuchensorten. Er biss sich kurz auf die Lippe und holte dann die Münzen aus seiner Tasche, um zu sehen, was er auf unverfängliche Weise bestellen könnte. Nun, er hatte doch mehr als erwartet, auch wenn er damit nur eine kleine Bestellung machen konnte. Tee und ein kleines Stück Kuchen, vielleicht.

"Haben Sie schon einen Wunsch?"

Regulus sah auf und blinzelte das Mädchen – nein, eigentlich die junge Frau – an. Sie hielt einen Notizblock in der Hand und schien bereit, seine Bestellung zu notieren. Er wusste, dass sie eine der Kellnerinnen war, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie plötzlich neben ihm auftauchte. Fast ein wenig so, als wäre sie appariert. Und der Gedanke schien ihm nicht einmal wirklich abwegig, ihr Gesicht kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor.

"Entschuldigen Sie", begann er langsam, "haben wir uns schon einmal irgendwo gesehen?"

Das Mädchen konnte nicht viel älter als er selbst sein. Vielleicht maximal Narcissas Alter, wenn er großzügig war. Sie schien nicht sonderlich erfreut über seine Frage. "Nein, ich glaube kaum", sagte sie, fast schon spitz. "Und ich stehe nicht besonders auf derartige Anmachsprüche", fügte sie hinzu, als wolle sie ihn von erneuten Fragen abhalten. Regulus öffnete den Mund, um sich zu erklären, aber sie hob etwas ihren Notizblock. "Ihre Bestellung, Mister?"

Es musste wirklich wie eine blöde Anmache geklungen haben. "Ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen", sagte er, aber ihr Blick sagte ihm, dass er besser bestellen sollte. Er wandte sich zu der Karte um. "Err ... ich nehme die Butterfly Cakes ...", nannte er das erstbeste, was er sah.

"Was zu trinken?", fragte das Mädchen nur, während sie seine Bestellung notierte.

"Kaffee", murmelte Regulus nur.

"Okay." Das Mädchen tippte ihren Stift gegen den Block, bevor sie beides einsteckte. "Kommt gleich."

Dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand wieder in Richtung Theke. Regulus seufzte leise. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er sich so dämlich angestellt hatte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass das Mädchen ihm so vage bekannt vorkam, selbst wenn er genau wusste, dass er die Muggel wohl noch nie gesehen hatte. Hieß es nicht, dass es von jedem zwei gab oder so? Severus hatte so etwas mal erwähnt – bevor er darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass Zauberer sowieso auf Déjà-vus gefasst sein müssten, weil es so viele Möglichkeiten gäbe, andere Leute zu imitieren.

Regulus schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, dann brachte Severus öfter solche Dinge zur Sprache, selbst wenn sie eigentlich keinen Bezug zur Situation hatten. Meistens tat er es einfach damit ab, dass es ein Muggelsprichwort war, aber Regulus hatte sich schon immer gefragt, warum Severus sich das nicht einfach abgewöhnte. Es war ja nicht so, als hätten Zauberer keine Sprichwörter.

"Hier, der Kaffee."

Regulus sah auf, als das Mädchen von vorhin ihm eine Tasse vor die Nase stellte. Er brachte kaum ein "Danke" hervor, da war sie schon wieder im Gehen. "Warte!" Er wusste nicht, woher der Impuls gekommen war, aber aus irgendeinem Grund faszinierte sie ihn.

Das Mädchen blieb stehen und warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu. "Was ist? Ich hab zu tun."

Regulus schluckte leicht. "Ich kenne nicht mal Ihren Namen", sagte er leise.

Das Mädchen hob eine Braue. "Wie tausend andere Leute auch. Die wenigsten unserer Kunden wissen, wie ich heiße. Warum sollten Sie eine Ausnahme sein, Mister?"

Die Art, wie sie das _Mister_ aussprach deutete an, dass er für sie alles andere war. Nun, er war jünger als sie, einige Jahre, und es war offensichtlich. Für sie musste er ein Halbstarker sein, der sich an eine ältere ranmachte. Wenngleich er es sicherlich versucht hätte, wäre sie eine Hexe, so war das in diesem Fall absurd. Aber das konnte sie nicht wissen.

"Ich meinte es ernst, als ich gesagt habe, dass Sie mir bekannt vorkommen", sagte Regulus. "Ich hatte gehofft, wenn ich Ihren Namen kennen würde, würde es mir wieder einfallen."

Sie schien zu überlegen. "Petunia", sagte sie dann und ging, bevor Regulus ihr seinen Namen geben konnte.

Für einen Moment war er enttäuscht. Aber er tröstete sich damit, dass er noch mindestens eine Gelegenheit haben würde, um sich vorzustellen. Außerdem wusste er sowieso nicht, warum er überhaupt versuchte, ein Gespräch anzufangen. Sie war eine Muggel – warum sollte er sich mit ihr abgeben? Selbst wenn er sich vorstellte und sie etwas näher kennenlernte, es würde sowieso nichts daraus werden. Sie kamen aus verschiedenen Welten und wäre er nicht in diese Situation geraten, er hätte sie nicht einmal angeschaut. Es war eigentlich allein die Tatsache, dass sie bekannt wirkte, die ihn dazu verleitet hatte.

Er seufzte leicht und griff nach der Kaffeetasse. Sein Blick wanderte zum Fenster. Es regnete noch immer und von Severus keine Spur. Hatte er vielleicht vergessen, dass sie sich treffen wollten? Oder hatte Lucius ihn trotz aller Behauptungen zum Gegenteil gar nicht erst informiert? Regulus würde ihm den Hals umdrehen, selbst wenn es Narcissa verärgern würde. Er hätte es nicht anders verdient.

"Der Kaffee ist zum Trinken da", bemerkte eine Stimme neben ihm.

Regulus zuckte zusammen und konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, den Kaffee zu verschütten – und sich dadurch noch einen anderen Kommentar einzuhandeln. Das Mädchen, _Petunia_, sah ihn fast schon ausdruckslos an, bevor sie einen Teller mit kleinen bunten Küchlein vor ihm abstellte. Regulus schluckte leicht und stellte die Tasse vorsichtshalber ebenfalls ab.

Er konnte nicht genau sagen, warum, aber Petunia wirkte noch um einiges frostiger als zuvor. Regulus hatte das Gefühl, irgendetwas falsch gemacht zu haben, aber was? "Mein Name ist Regulus", sagte er schließlich, in der Hoffnung, das Eis zu brechen, anstatt die Temperatur noch ein wenig weiter herunterzuschrauben.

"Gut für Sie", sagte Petunia fast schon spitz.

Regulus seufzte. "Hören Sie", sagte er, "ich weiß nicht, was ich Ihnen getan habe. Ich meine, ich war doch bisher höflich und so –"

"Ich halte nichts von Kerlen, die jedes Mädchen angraben, obwohl sie auf einem Date sind", unterbrach Petunia ihn. "Vor allem nicht, wenn sie gleichzeitig so tun, als wären sie die Unschuld vom Lande."

Regulus blinzelte. Warum dachten alle, er wäre auf einem Date?

Er musste die Frage laut gestellt haben, denn Petunia funkelte ihn finster an. "Der Blick aus dem Fenster und das ständige Schauen auf die Uhr sind ziemlich eindeutig."

"Das ist ein Missverständnis", sagte Regulus hastig. Merlin, wenn Severus auftauchte und er das nicht erklärte, dann dachte sie ja sonst was. "Ich warte auf einen Freund – er wollte mich vor ...", er sah kurz auf die Uhr, "... gut einer halben Stunde hier abholen. Aber es ist definitiv _kein_ Date."

Petunia blinzelte und sah beinahe schon peinlich berührt aus. Dann jedoch straffte sie ihre Schultern. "Na, das kann ich ja nicht wissen. So, wie das aussah, da muss man ja die falschen Schlüsse ziehen!"

Bevor Regulus noch mehr sagen konnte, hatte sie sich umgedreht und war davongeeilt, an den nächsten Tisch.

Er wurde einfach nicht aus ihr schlau. Vielleicht hatte er sie einfach auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt, aber wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er annehmen müssen, dass sie – auch wenn sie vehement das Gegenteil behauptete – mit ihm flirtete. Und das, obwohl das nicht einmal in seiner Absicht gelegen hatte. Nun, er hatte nichts dagegen. Sie war schlussendlich durchaus hübsch zu nennen, wenngleich auf eine eher unscheinbare Art. Das einzige Problem, dass er sah, war, dass sie eben eine Muggel war, aber er musste sie ja nicht gleich heiraten. Ein wenig Geflirte war vielleicht gar nicht mal so verkehrt.

Und es war beinahe angenehm, festzustellen, dass man ihn weder als Black noch als Sirius' jüngeren Bruder behandelte. Die Zaubererwelt war zu klein, um nicht an irgendwen zu geraten, der jemanden kannte, der ... und so weiter, und so fort. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass man mit fast jeder größeren Familie verwandt war, manchmal sogar erstaunlich nahe.

Regulus sah durch den Raum, auf der Suche nach Petunia. Momentan sprach sie mit einem älteren Ehepaar. Er blinzelte, dann grinste er leicht. Sie hatte es bisher vermieden, in seiner Gegenwart zu lächeln – aber ihr Lächeln war durchaus keins, für das sie sich schämen müsste. Vielleicht bekam er es ja noch von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu sehen. Das würde sein nächstes Ziel sein, auch wenn er sich erst einmal einen Vorwand ausdenken musste, um sie an seinen Tisch zu rufen.

Er griff erneut nach seiner Tasse und sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Und hätte die Tasse beinahe erneut fallen gelassen, denn draußen – in strömendem Regen und nass bis auf die Knochen – stand Severus, die Arme verschränkt und starrte zu ihm herein.

Regulus hatte keine Ahnung, warum Severus da draußen stand, aber, so gerne er ihn auch weiter warten lassen wollte, denn immerhin war _Regulus_ pünktlich gewesen, beschloss er, dass es wohl Zeit war, zu gehen. Er drehte sich um und winkte Petunia, damit er bezahlen konnte.

Schade um den Kaffee, dachte er dabei abwesend. Nun, die Küchlein würde er mitnehmen – und vielleicht war es auch ein Grund, noch einmal herzukommen.

* * *

"Muss ich mir einen Anzug für die Hochzeit besorgen?"

Regulus sah verwirrt zur Seite. "Was meinst du?"

Severus blickte so finster drein, dass Regulus das Gefühl bekam, dass er ihn tödlich beleidigt hatte. Nach der Sache mit dem Café war Severus zunehmend gereizt gewesen. Als ob es Regulus' Schuld war, dass Lucius es versäumt hatte, ihm den _richtigen_ Treffpunkt zu nennen. Dabei wusste er doch, dass er sich nicht so gut in Muggellondon auskannte. Aber nein. Und nun war Severus sauer auf ihn, nur weil er sich nicht in den Regen gestellt hatte.

"Ich _meine_", sagte Severus finster, "dass es langsam nervt, dass ich dir ständig Muggelgeld besorgen soll, nur damit _du_ nicht dabei gesehen wirst. Und obendrein benutzt du es, nicht um irgendetwas Produktives zu tun, sondern um in ein Café zu gehen und Kaffee und Kuchen zu bestellen."

Regulus hob die Brauen. "Was bitte hat das mit einer Hochzeit zu tun?"

Severus verdrehte die Augen. "Glaubst du, ich bin blind oder blöd oder gar beides?" Er winkte unwirsch mit der Hand in Richtung des Cafés – _Stardibs_, wie Regulus nach einigen Besuchen nur zu gut wusste. "Du flirtest mit der Bedienung."

"Ist das ein Problem?" Regulus gefiel es nicht, wie Severus das Wort _Bedienung_ betonte. So, wie er es sagte, könnte man denken, dass er eigentlich etwas in Richtung _Prostituierte_ meinte. "Aber ich vergaß, du weißt nicht einmal, was es bedeutet, jemanden zu mögen."

Severus grollte und stieß ihm mit dem Finger gegen die Brust. "Ich warne dich, das wird in Tränen enden. Aber wenn du es besser weißt, dann besorg dir dein Muggelgeld demnächst selbst – _ich_ jedenfalls will keine Rolle in dieser Sache haben, nicht einmal als Deckung für dein Tun."

Regulus verstand wirklich nicht, was sein Problem war. Sicher, er hatte in strömendem Regen warten müssen. Und ja, Regulus hatte ihn mehrfach darum gebeten, an seiner Stelle bei Gringotts Geld einzutauschen. Und es stimmte sogar, dass Severus ihn mehrfach vom Café wegholen musste, weil er die Zeit vergessen hatte – auch wenn Severus noch nie auch nur einen Schritt ins Innere getan hatte. Man sollte meinen, dass er eifersüchtig oder so etwas war. Aber wenn es das war, warum sagte er nichts? Er hätte auch von Anfang an ablehnen können, als Regulus ihn um einen Gefallen gebeten hatte. Was bedeutete, dass es einen anderen Grund hatte.

Er sah Severus nach und seufzte leise. Warum auch immer Severus sich so sehr aufregte, ohne freilich etwas zu tun – Fakt war, dass er vermutlich recht hatte. Die ganze Angelegenheit war zum Scheitern verurteilt, und das nicht nur, weil Regulus es geheim halten wollte. Sie war eine Muggel und er war ein Zauberer. Das an sich war bereits ein Problem, denn wie konnte er mit einem Mädchen ausgehen, ohne ihr irgendwie mitzuteilen, was er war? Aber selbst wenn er dieses Problem umgehen könnte ... sie war eine Muggel. Und er war ein Todesser.

In seiner Welt war kein Platz für sie. Und er hatte es seit ihrer ersten Begegnung gewusst.

* * *

Ihr war sofort aufgefallen, dass etwas anders war als sonst. Regulus war hin- und hergerissen, was er davon halten sollte. Auf der einen Seite bedeutete es, dass er seine Sorgen bei weitem nicht so gut verbergen konnte, wie er gedacht hatte. Auf der anderen Seite ... hieß es nicht, dass sie sich auch für ihn interessierte? Vielleicht nicht auf genau die Art und Weise wie Regulus, aber wenn ihr schon auffiel, dass er anders war, dann hieß es doch auch schon etwas.

"Du siehst ein wenig so aus, als hätte man dir dein Lieblingsspielzeug geklaut", bemerkte sie, als sie ihm eine Tasse vor die Nase stellte. Er hatte nicht einmal bestellt, aber offensichtlich wusste sie bereits, was er haben wollte. Und sie hatte angefangen, ihn zu duzen.

Regulus konnte sich das leichte Lächeln nicht verkneifen, auch wenn der wahre Hintergrund seines Gesichtsausdrucks wenig zum Lachen war. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mir da Sorgen machen muss", sagte er leichthin. "Mein Bruder hat sich noch nie dafür interessiert."

"Geschwister ...", murmelte sie leise, mit einem düsteren Unterton. Dann erhellte sich ihre Miene wieder, als sie ihn ansah. "Mir war, als hättest du das letzte Mal etwas von einer Einladung erwähnt."

Regulus verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Kaffee. Eine Einladung? Hatte er wirklich so etwas gesagt? Merlin, er musste verrückt geworden sein. Außer dem Café kannte er doch kaum einen Ort in der Gegend und er konnte Petunia ja schlecht am Arm nehmen und irgendwohin apparieren. Er sah zu ihr auf, verunsichert.

Sie grinste. Regulus hätte am liebsten aufgeseufzt – sie hatte ihn hereingelegt! Vielleicht war es auch ihre Art, ihm mitzuteilen, dass er sie doch gefälligst mal einladen sollte, statt immer ins Café zu kommen und bei der Arbeit zu flirten. War es eigentlich noch flirten? Oder war es inzwischen mehr? Regulus konnte es nicht genau sagen, aber er sah sich unter Zugzwang. Entweder er bejahte ihre Anmerkung – und lud sie wirklich ein – oder er verneinte und stieß sie vor den Kopf.

Letzteres wäre einfacher, dann hätte er wohl auch keine Sorgen mehr in der Sache. Aber die Idee, mit ihr auszugehen, auf ein richtiges Date ... "Schon möglich", sagte er, bevor er sich aufhalten konnte. "Ich hab nur vergessen, wohin ich dich einladen wollte."

Petunia hob die Brauen. "Sehr vergesslich", stellte sie fest, aber sie klang amüsiert. "Wie wäre es mit einem Kinobesuch? Momentan läuft _Grease_ und den wollte ich schon länger sehen ..."

Regulus hatte keine Ahnung, was genau ein Kinobesuch war und noch weniger, was _Grease_ sein sollte, aber der Ton der Begeisterung in Petunias Stimme ließ ihn einwilligen. Was hatte er schon groß zu verlieren? Auch wenn er herausfinden musste, was ein Kino war, bevor er sich vor Petunia lächerlich machte ...

* * *

Der Kinobesuch war ein Erfolg gewesen und er war auf dem besten Wege, Petunia seine Freundin nennen zu können. Und genau deshalb gingen Severus' Worte ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sie beschäftigten ihn so sehr, dass es auch den anderen auffiel. Lucius hatte ihn seltsam angesehen – für einen Moment hatte Regulus befürchtet, dass Severus ihn hatte auffliegen lassen, aber am Ende hatte Lucius nur seine besorgte Miene kommentiert. Scheinbar dachte er, dass Regulus sich wegen anderer Dinge Sorgen machte. Vielleicht nahm er auch an, dass Regulus einen schwierigen Auftrag erwischt hatte. Es war nicht selten – und da er noch jung war, musste er sich erst noch beweisen. Kein Wunder also, wenn er die Aufträge bekam, um die ihn niemand beneidete.

Natürlich hatte er Lucius' Annahme nicht korrigiert. Sollten doch alle denken, dass er sich deswegen Sorgen machte. Wenn rauskam, dass er sich wegen einer Muggel Gedanken machte, dann konnte er gleich gehen und bei Sirius zu Kreuze kriechen. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Severus den Mund hielt. Andererseits, warum sollte er so gutes Erpressungsmaterial leichtfertig aufgeben? Regulus würde darauf warten müssen, was Severus für sein Schweigen forderte – und hoffen, dass es nichts war, was er nicht leisten konnte.

Das Problem blieb jedoch. Regulus wusste noch immer nicht, was genau er für Petunia empfand. Sie war hübsch und sie war auch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Und sie ließ sich nichts gefallen, zumindest von ihm nicht. Vielleicht war es genau das, was ihn so zu ihr hinzog – die Tatsache, dass sie ihn immer etwas auf Abstand hielt. Es war nicht so, als würde sie ihm keine Hoffnung machen, aber gleichzeitig ermutigte sie ihn nicht. Er hatte das Gefühl, sich anstrengen zu müssen, und das machte die Sache umso interessanter.

Aber er bezweifelte, dass er je soweit gehen würde, wie Severus angedeutet hatte. Eine Heirat? Nein, das war absurd. Aber das hieß ja nicht, dass sie keine Dates haben konnten. Oder etwas, was in die Nähe kam. Und das war das eigentliche Problem.

War es ihm ernst genug, um etwas dafür zu riskieren? Oder war es am Ende nur ein Spiel? Er hatte sie überhaupt erst angesprochen, weil sie ihm bekannt vorkam, aber er wusste nicht einmal, woher. Er hatte es, in einem Augenblick geistiger Umnachtung, wie er fand, Severus gegenüber erwähnt. Er hatte einen langen und undefinierbaren Blick bekommen, und Regulus hatte sich einmal mehr dafür verflucht, ihm zu viel zu sagen.

Dabei waren sie nicht einmal wirklich Freunde. Eher Kollegen. Wäre Lucius nicht, Regulus hätte kaum bis gar keinen Kontakt mit Severus – und selbst dann war es eher sporadisch gewesen. Wenn die Sache mit Petunia nicht wäre, er hätte kaum ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt. Aber da er der einzige war, der in irgendeiner Form eingeweiht war ... und natürlich der einzige, der wirklichen Kontakt zur Muggelwelt hatte, so dass er unauffällig Geld tauschen konnte.

Was letztendlich nur bedeutete, dass er jemanden ins Vertrauen gezogen hatte, egal wie unfreiwillig, der garantiert keine Probleme damit hatte, ihn ans Messer zu liefern, wenn er sich einen eigenen Vorteil erhoffte. Regulus befürchtete sowieso, dass Severus irgendetwas plante, irgendeine Rache, die ihn unverhofft treffen würde – und alles aus dem einfachen Grund, dass Regulus' älterer Bruder es in der Schule auf Severus abgesehen hatte.

Wenn er wenigstens wüsste, wie er vorgehen sollte ... nein, wenn er wenigstens wüsste, ob die Sache es wert war, sie weiter zu verfolgen. Er musste eine Entscheidung treffen und bisher war er immer darum herumgetänzelt. Es gab keinen Kompromiss, nicht auf Dauer. Es ging vielleicht noch ein paar Wochen oder Monate gut und dann würde die Blase platzen. Und je eher er sich entschied, desto besser konnte er für diesen Moment planen – oder die Sache einfach begraben.

Die Todesser oder Petunia? Eigentlich war es keine Wahl.

* * *

* * *

Ein schweres Seufzen entkam ihm. Er hatte es seit dem ersten Tag vermieden, das Café zu betreten, denn er wusste, wer dort arbeitete. Wenn Regulus sich nicht dorthin verirrt hätte, er hätte einen weiten Bogen um den Laden gemacht, vielleicht sogar die Straßenseite gewechselt, nur um nicht in dessen Nähe zu kommen. Und jetzt war er doch hier. Nicht, weil er es wollte. Noch weniger, weil er mit ihr reden wollte. Nein, er war hier, weil er das Gefühl hatte, hier sein zu müssen. Aus Pflichtgefühl. Vielleicht auch einen Schritt weit aus Verantwortung, denn hätte er etwas gesagt ... aber wer wusste, ob es etwas am Ergebnis geändert hätte?

Er wusste, er hatte viele Möglichkeiten gehabt – und er hatte sie alle verstreichen lassen. Gleich beim ersten Mal hätte er etwas sagen können, eine Erklärung oder auch nur einen Hinweis. Aber er hatte sich gescheut, das Thema anzusprechen. Und jetzt war es bereits zu spät.

Sein Blick glitt wie automatisch zur Theke, als er mehr in den Laden schlich als alles andere. Dabei fiel er allein dadurch wohl noch mehr auf als er es sowieso schon tat. Insgeheim fragte er sich, warum er das überhaupt tat. Warum war er hier? Regulus war kein Freund und Petunia noch viel weniger. Und doch ... es war die Tatsache, dass er geschwiegen hatte, die auf ihm lastete, und das hier war eine Möglichkeit, zumindest einmal Klarheit zu schaffen. Die Frage war nur, ob diese Klarheit willkommen war.

"Was willst du hier?"

Er unterdrückte die bissige Antwort, die ihm bereits auf der Zunge lag. Wie hatte er auch nur für eine Sekunde glauben können, dass das hier leicht würde? Er drehte sich um und – lächeln stand außer Frage – sah Petunia an.

"Dir auch hallo, Tuney", murmelte er. Er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, sie Petunia zu nennen, aber der alte Spitzname hinterließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack.

"Nenn mich nicht so", zischte Petunia finster und gestikulierte in Richtung eines freien – und möglichst abgelegenen – Tisches. "Was willst du?"

"Reden", sagte Severus milde und ließ sich widerstandslos zu einem Sitzplatz bugsieren. Alles unter dem Anschein einer normalen Bedienung-Kunden-Beziehung. In der Hinsicht konnte er froh sein, dass Petunia nicht auffallen wollte – sonst hätte sie ihn mit einem Tritt hinausbefördert. Oder es zumindest versucht.

"Worüber?" Petunia hob ihren Notizblock und Stift wie Schild und Schwert, bereit zum Kampf. "Es gibt nichts, was wir zu diskutieren hätten."

Severus seufzte. "In der Tat. Wir haben nichts zu diskutieren. Deshalb werde ich reden und du hörst zu ... und dann werde ich gehen und du kannst mit dem Wissen tun, was du willst." Schade nur, dass sie ihm nicht einfach so zuhören würde.

Sie schien bereits über eine Ausweichmöglichkeit nachzudenken. "Ich arbeite", stellte sie fest, auch wenn ihr Tonfall noch den Unterton _im Gegensatz zu dir _beinhaltete. "Ich habe keine Zeit, um ... um mir deine Geschichten anzuhören."

Severus unterdrückte den Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen. "Dann arbeite dabei", schlug er vor. "Ich will dir schließlich keine Umstände bereiten." Er klang sarkastischer, als er es beabsichtigt hatte, aber das war die Wirkung, die Petunia auf ihn hatte. Er kam nicht umhin, jedes Mal, wenn er mit ihr sprach, in die alten Verhaltensmuster zu verfallen. Wäre ein Baum in der Nähe, spätestens jetzt würde einer der Äste auf Petunia fallen. Aber sie sah ihn auch so herablassend an, dass jeder gute Vorsatz das Weite suchen musste.

"Oh?" Petunia war durchaus im Stande, ihm in Punkto sarkastischer Tonfall Paroli zu bieten. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dir das leisten kannst. Bist du dir sicher, dass du keinen Kredit dafür aufnehmen musst?"

Severus fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. Da hatte er den Grund, warum er Regulus nichts gesagt hatte. Regulus hatte ein vollkommen falsches Bild von Petunia – er hätte kein Wort von dem geglaubt, was Severus erzählt hätte. Aber andererseits ... Severus' Sicht der Dinge war wohl auch nicht die einzig wahre. Er wusste, dass er Petunia nicht leiden konnte und gerade deshalb nicht gerade gut über sie sprach. Also hatte er geschwiegen, was sich am Ende als Fehler erwiesen hatte.

"Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen", meinte er nur und sah einmal durch den Raum. Dann kehrte sein Blick zurück zu Petunia. "Es geht auch nicht um mich – es ist wegen Regulus."

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich schlagartig. Hatte sie zuvor noch finster dreingeschaut, so wechselte es innerhalb von Sekunden über kurze Freude bei der Erwähnung des Namens zu Schock bei der Erkenntnis, dass Regulus offensichtlich irgendetwas mit Severus zu schaffen hatte. Beinahe tat es ihm leid, dass er so mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen war, aber dann auch wieder nicht. Alte Gewohnheiten ließen sich nur schwer ablegen.

"Ich hätte es wissen sollen", sagte sie erbost. "Und, habt ihr euch wenigstens gut amüsiert?"

Severus war beinahe erstaunt, den verletzten Unterton in ihrer Stimme zu hören. Sie wandte sich um und er bildete sich ein, Tränen in ihren Augen zu sehen. Er schluckte und griff nach ihrer Hand, um sie davon abzuhalten. Er musste ihr die ganze Sache erklären, durfte sie nicht so gehen lassen. Und doch ... war es nicht vielleicht besser so? Er lockerte seinen Griff und sie floh beinahe schon vor ihm.

Er zögerte. Eigentlich war er hergekommen, um ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Dass Regulus tot war, dass er sich gegen die Todesser gestellt hatte – Severus kannte nicht die genauen Hintergründe, aber es war nur ein kleiner Schritt, die Verbindung zu ziehen. Aber wenn Petunia das nicht wusste ... würde es ihr dann nicht leichter fallen, weiterzumachen? Sie hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass Regulus ein Zauberer war. Warum sie also mit diesen Details behelligen? Petunia hatte mit zunehmendem Alter Magie mehr und mehr verabscheut.

Aber war es überhaupt seine Entscheidung? Es war eine Sache zwischen Petunia und Regulus. Er sollte sich nicht einmischen. Und hatte er nicht auch von Anfang an gewusst, dass ein Gespräch danebengehen würde?

Severus stand auf und holte einen Umschlag aus seiner Tasche. Ursprünglich hatte er Petunia die Sache erklären wollen, bevor er ihr den Brief gab. Aber es war wohl besser, sie selbst entscheiden zu lassen, ob sie es wissen wollte oder nicht – was auch immer Regulus geschrieben hatte. Petunia mochte das Gegenteil behaupten, und das vermutlich nicht einmal zu Unrecht, aber Severus wusste durchaus, wann er die Privatsphäre anderer Leute zu respektieren hatte.

Er sah noch einmal zur Theke, aber Petunia hatte sich wohl an einen Ort geflüchtet, an dem er sie nicht ohne weiteres aufspüren konnte. So oder so ... er legte den Umschlag auf den Tisch, darauf bedacht, den Adressaten klar erkennbar zu machen. Dann verließ er das Café.

**~ E N D E ~**


End file.
